


redefining the future

by Musta_aurinko



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, many more characters in minor roles or referenced, what are the magis thinking after everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musta_aurinko/pseuds/Musta_aurinko
Summary: After the final battle, the four magis have to figure out how to carry on in the new world where their role has completely changed.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	redefining the future

”How do you think Reim’s identity will form? From now on”, Muu asked Titus while looking down at the main street of Remano. It was busy with reconstruction work: a good chunk of the terrain of the city had transformed into something almost unrecognizable. Seven hills now locked the city in their embrace.

Titus let out a thoughtful hmm. For centuries, ever since Scheherazade and Pernadius had founded Reim, its magi and three king vessels had been a central part of the identity of the country. Now, that time was long gone. There were not and would never be any king vessels. Nor was Titus a magi anymore.

“Well, we were able to rid Reim of the age-old tradition of slavery. We can’t see what’s to come, but… it shouldn’t be any more difficult than that, now should it?” Titus pointed out with a smirk, and Muu nodded in agreement.

The hours after the final battle, after the destruction of the magi system, Titus had felt a sense of uncertainty. One that he was certain each of his fellow magis shared. What would happen in the future? What role would they pose in the new world? It wasn’t the biggest blow for Titus – he had been something else before being reborn as a magi. But his fellow magis had been born as such. Just like Reim had to redefine itself now, so did the magicians loved by the rukh.

Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, however, Titus’s life went on as it always had. One can’t accuse the people of Reim for forgetting about their history; as the successor chosen by Scheherazade herself, Reim decided to keep Titus, still the skillful magician, in the same position he had held before. So now, he and everyone were working hard to rebuild their countries.

“Titus!” came Aladdin’s voice form behind them, and both Titus and Muu turned to look at the arrivals. Aladdin and Alibaba were walking up the steps, Aladdin waving at them.

“Aladdin? As well as Alibaba”, Titus nodded at both. The last time they had seen was at Alibaba and Morgiana’s wedding. “What brings you here?”

Alibaba nodded towards a small rift in the ground a small distance away. “Well, after falling into enough of those, we thought it would be a good idea to mend them shut.”

“Yes, the signs left of the incomplete state of the world currently”, Titus understood.

“We were thinking of going around the world. It’s a good opportunity to get to know the new world”, Aladdin explained, and the glimmer of adventure shone in the eyes of the two boys who had once been a magi and a king vessel. “Do you want to join in?”

Titus looked at them apologetically. “Unfortunately, I have too much work to handle here. Can you deal with it just the two of you?” he asked, a bit concerned.

“Oh, it’s not just the two of us!” Alibaba assured, and as if on cue, sounds of children yelling could be heard from behind the corner. As Alibaba, Aladdin, Titus and Muu went to see what was going on, the little open space was full of red head fanalis children. Morgiana had been greeting the local fanalis community, but in no time at all, the whole situation had turned into an epic arm-wrestling showdown between the kids and Judar, both sides of the competition smugly certain of their upcoming victory.

“I see”, Titus laughed. Speaking of fellow magi… Titus didn’t know Judar personally but knew that he had some bad history with people. And his whole dramatic entrance at the summit a few years back. Still, most of what he knew came from _Nerva._

Nerva, who had been so angry at having been made practically a slave when slavery had been outlawed pretty much internationally. It should have probably been taken seriously but… it was so funny. Besides, some of the poor nobles from Nerva’s rebellion had ended up finding girlfriends from that Kou village, so it wasn’t all bad, right?

Now, Nerva was mostly bragging about his most _crucial_ role as the one who made it possible for Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Judar to go into the Sacred Palace. So maybe he had forgotten about his farming experience already.

“Were you thinking of bringing Yunan with you?” Titus asked Aladdin.

“We should! We’ll have to go by his house anyways. It used to be in the biggest rift”, Aladdin said and turned to Alibaba who nodded in agreement.

Even with all of the chaos around, one couldn’t miss the four adventurers showing up near where the Great Rift had separated the Dark Continent from the rest of the world. Yunan held onto his hat as the current of air that suddenly blew from their swift landing went past him.

Alibaba greeted Yunan happily with Morgiana in tow. It had been less than a year when Alibaba had left Yunan’s little cottage, having spent so much time there to recover. Now, the poor building was forced into sunlight by the changing terrain, although Alibaba had a suspicion Yunan might still be able to move it at will, magi or not. He did have nine lifetimes of experience, after all.

After Alibaba and Morgiana had explained the situation, Yunan agreed to help the group near the edge of the Dark Continent. Morgiana had been planning on meeting the fanalis from the Dark Continent again, after not having seen them for some months, and Yunan would gladly accompany and meet his friends as well.

“How do you feel about everything?” Morgiana asked Yunan on their way there.

“About everything what?”

“Not being a magi anymore. After such a long time. You won’t reincarnate again”, Morgiana approached the topic with a careful voice.

_About time_ , Yunan thought, but didn’t have it in himself to be so cynical to Morgiana. “I am going to live my last life in peace, enjoying it”, Yunan assured her with a smile, and Morgiana nodded in understanding.

The night in the south-western parts of the eastern continent was hot and humid – this was a fact no change in the world could affect. Aladdin and Morgiana had wanted to go swimming and were now splashing away in the water, which left Alibaba and Judar at the campfire.

“Soooo, to strike up some conversation…”, Alibaba said, and Judar immediately let out a deep sigh. “Don’t be like that!” Alibaba reacted, all too used to this setting by now. If someone had asked either of them how many fires they had sat next to together, neither could tell. Hundreds, that was for sure. “This is like it used to be.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe I’m back in this hell”, Judar replied, face sour.

“At least now we can sleep in beds!” Alibaba reassured very unconvincingly. Judar shot him a look.

“Why didn’t you go swimming? Since you like it so much”, Judar asked and yeah, maybe Alibaba had mentioned it to him a few times. How Alibaba enjoyed swimming, his childhood home in Balbadd having been great for that. And how he kind of wished he had skin again so he could feel the water.

“Well that’s because, um…” Alibaba began awkwardly, glancing at Morgiana. A small but amused smirk found its way to Judar’s face.

“Are you actually pussying out on something even after having _married_ your girl?” he asked, and Alibaba immediately felt like he had to defend his honour.

“No! I just have stuff to think about, okay?” he shrieked with little credibility.

“Mm-hm”, was Judar’s response, but he didn’t say anything more. The more seconds this idiot could be kept quiet, the better. Judar did, after all, have his own things to think about. How could one even possibly begin unpacking all that was going on inside of Judar’s head? In a way, he felt like the one constant in his life had been stripped away from him. No matter who he allied himself with, no matter what country he travelled to, one thing had always remained: he was a magi.

How does one even begin processing the loss of the basis of his identity?

To the people around Judar, it didn’t seem to matter. The old hag greeted him with a good morning as cheerfully as ever, and even Kouen and the others were so normal with him even though they would’ve all been killed during the civil war if he was around. He said so to Kouen, who seemed have lost some brain cells over on Samon Island because he took it as a joke and laughed, simply stating: “I don’t doubt that.”

No one had, at any point, expected or demanded him to leave the palace (why would they, he was still the most powerful magician in the empire—well, after doing some physical training at least), but Judar wasn’t so sure if he should stay. At least all of the time. As much as he liked having reached Hakuryuu again, don’t get him wrong, life in a village up in the mountains… it wasn’t half bad.

Judar had gone to where Hakuryuu was, buried in work, and talked about wanting to go up there. Although he had no idea if there were any mountains there anymore. “Of course”, Hakuryuu had voiced his approval and kept on turning the papers. Hakuryuu supported and encouraged anything Judar thought of, anything that could count as a hobby or something personal to him. Judar supposed that even without having to voice it, Hakuryuu had an idea of the situation Judar found himself in. Just goes to prove that although magis and kings weren’t a thing anymore, the relationships born out of those bonds didn’t crumble away. Judar had asked if Hakuryuu would accompany him some time. “Of course”, Hakuryuu had said.

“What do you think about a beach party?” Alibaba’s voice brought Judar back to the present. “I know Kougyoku would love that.”

“No thanks.”

“But if Hakuryuu was coming too?”

“Hakuryuu hates swimming and the sea”, Judar deadpanned, and Alibaba let out a small _oh_ before going silent for a second.

“So, about that thing with me and Morgiana”, he then continued, no doubt planning on talking about his _feelings_ for a _girl._ And not for the first time.

“No no, I am way too… _whatever_ for this”, Judar grumbled, desperately hoping for Alibaba to stop before even beginning.

Yamraiha’s excitement was contagious when she told Aladdin of the plans between Magnostadt and Kou. Many magicians from both countries had cooperated during the reconstruction efforts, and as often happened with magicians, they had suddenly started talking about magic theory and how to combine the knowledge they had.

So that’s what was going on. A plan to found a new magic research facility in cooperation with the Kou Empire, and Aladdin couldn’t be more satisfied. It seems like many countries were getting along now, and the fear of a new war didn’t seem too likely. The longer they could keep up the peace, the better. For the sake of everyone who helped them to get to this point.

“Will you be overseeing that process on Magnostadt’s end?” Aladdin asked, but Yamraiha shook her head.

“No, I have way too much work managing the country”, she admitted. “I asked some of our teachers to take that role for me. Including Myers! I heard from her things that happened when you were studying here.”

Aladdin thought that he might need to go visit his old teacher there then and said so much out loud.

“Actually, I have been thinking”, Yamraiha said. “Why don’t you show up some time to hold a lesson?”

Aladdin was struck by surprise. “Me?”

“Yes, you! Mister master magician. Certainly in skill, you have surpassed all of your teachers”, she laughed. “Which is, of course, the best thing a teacher could hear.”

Aladdin had thought of adventuring, travelling, visiting the Kou palace and helping out Alibaba and Morgiana a lot, but it was not like he had that many plans for the future.

“Besides, you have grown up so quickly the thought of you holding a lesson in my school… it kind of brings tears to my eyes”, Yamraiha sounded touched.

Aladdin smiled at her. In the end, the time period of magis and king vessels was only a short time in his life. An important one, but still short. And there were years and years to come where they could all, in this new world, build new memories and relationships and not let anything that came before define their future.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~judar the " _whatever_ " word you're looking for is "gay"~~
> 
> “Looks like Alibaba likes swimming, while as Hakuryuu for some reason hates swimming and the sea.” from one of Ohtaka's backstages.


End file.
